sakuras love confession POV sakura
by OTAKUgenerationQUEEN
Summary: "you don't have to chase Sasuke any more! Naruto, I love you!" Sakura's confession, but with a twist! its sakuras point of veiw! how does she reeaaly feel about Naruto?(if you want me to make a chapter like this but more shoujo-y i'd be glad to take request!) please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's fake confession to Naruto~ POV:Sakura

there he is, I can see his orange-y blonde hair as the snow falls ever so lightly.

Why am I doing this, oh that's right im doing this for him. Or is it really that I am doing it for me?

As I am running through the trees towards him it feels as though time its self has slowed down.

All I can think about is how much pain this might cause him.

Naruto, he is my team mate, my partner, and most of all the greatest friend I have ever had. This goof ball of a ninja has saved all of us from pain, yet when I look back on my past it feels as though naruto is not so much of a goof anymore.

I remember all those time that I called him an idiot and yelled at him with no care in the world. Even though we would yell at eachother we have also cried together, laughed together and, worked together.

With this, I do feel something for Naruto, is it love?

No...not quite.

Yes thats it! I do feel love, but its more like a friendly love, a love thats strong and week at the same time.

Thats why im doing this.

hey guys! sorry for errors! Im doing this kinda fast so thats why its short! when I have time ill update this and ill add a chapter! so please follow!


	2. longer version

Sakura's fake confession to Naruto~ POV:Sakura~Long version

there he is, I can see his orange-y blonde hair as the snow falls ever so lightly.

Why am I doing this, oh that's right im doing this for him. Or is it really that I am doing it for me?

As I am running through the trees towards him it feels as though time its self has slowed down.

All I can think about is how much pain this might cause him.

Naruto, he is my team mate, my partner, and most of all the greatest friend I have ever had. This goof ball of a ninja has saved all of us from pain, yet when I look back on my past it feels as though naruto is not so much of a goof anymore.

I remember all those time that I called him an idiot and yelled at him with no care in the world. Even though we would yell at eachother we have also cried together, laughed together and, worked together.

With this, I do feel something for Naruto, is it love?

No...not quite.

Yes thats it! I do feel love, but its more like a friendly love, a love thats strong and week at the same time.

Thats why im doing

sai and the others are behind me as I approach Naruto, naruto really has grown up and his eyes have only gotten more blue-yet he has a tint of red in them to show his weakness. "sakura? What are youy doing here? And sai too!?", Naruto stated this with an idiotic look clouding his cute face(a.n. TOTAL fan service XP~)

Alright, this is it sakura!"Tch!...Naruto" "Ne Sakura tell me?"

"you dnt you dont have to chase sasuke any more! Naruto I love you!" his eyes looked at me in shock, though it was not happiness, no it was more like a "what did you say?!" infact those were the verry words he used.

…...a long silence stood in the air before kakashi-sensei tried to speak, "saku-"but before he could finnish he was cut off by naruto "Sakura!? Are you alright? What did you just say!?" "Naruto! I said that you can stop chasing sasuke for me! **i dont want to loose another important person!" **"so naruto I love you now!" I saw his face stiffen and change, "sakura, stop! "what do you me-i***i was cut off* **I mean that this must be a joke! Stop it now! Its not funny!" as I heard this I was shocked, didn't sai say that naruto liked me? if not then why is he acting this way? when I thought this I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but why? DAMN IT IT FEELS LIKE I WAS REJECTED! W-what? Why does this bother me? Of ALL PEOPLE I SHOULD BE LEASt EFECTED RIGHT? wait! No im sure that goof ball has feeling for me!...i suck in most of the tears before they could really start falling.

Naruto has seen through me, but he keeps telling himself other wise and takes it as a light joke of sorts? This just

goes to show what a great friend he is, I guess thats why I ALLWAYS suck by him. Its because he is the best friend I had ever had along with sasuke, I guess we kinda are the group with the most strangest outcasts out there.

Yet why do I still feel completely rejected? Why do I keep feeling this harsh sensation in my chest, but most of all why do I keep feeling entranced and out of air when ever I see naruto? I remember feeling this with sasuke, but It never was this much all at once, for once in my life I have really nothing to say to naruto as I am suffocated by the cold air...or is it naruto?

ONCE AGAIN I am writing this FAST so I am sorry for miss spellings! GOMENO! AND thanks to the reviews! T_T and sakura in this SOOO is starting to fall for naruto~ I mean I dont mind the sasukeXsakura thing but I cant stop seeing that as sakurasyoung naïve years as a little girl who had a crush on her best friend!

If you guys want more on this give me an idea! Cuz I dont want to just keep going with what happened in the manga! FOR GAWDS SAKE THIS IS FanFiction!


	3. the kiss that started a fight

~~~~HEY OTAKUgenerationQUEEN here!

So with this chapter I think im just going to go all out and make it into a literal fanFiction as I will not fallow the story! AND im also kinda doing this because its been a while since I read this chapter of naruto! So if any body has not gotten that far just so you know from here on out most/all of it it came from my mind...e_e

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX kiba, rock lee and, sai finally catch up and saw naruto's broken face "And Sakura! What do you mean, I don't have to chase after sasuke any more?!" "Naruto, you kept doing it for me! So I just told you that I don't need you to do it any more!" at this point I felt as if I could break as I just realized that naruto was also chasing sasuke for himself.

Kakashi-sensei stepped in at that moment and tried to stop naruto from saying anything but naruto pushed him away " leave! I'll talk to sakura Naruto, you just go ahead." at this comment I started to feel even more like an naïve child, " J-just what do you m-?!" Naruto stopped me before I could Finnish. "NO ill stay here, this involves me and sakura not any one else!"...once again a long silence in the white snow makes for a nerve racking atmosphere... "alright naruto" we saw streaks of gray as he and (a. I cant remember the wood style guy's name!) left jumping through the trees. "rock lee, kiba, we should fallow after kakashi and leave naruto and sakura to talk things out, lets go.", sai said as if he were a cell team leader. "what ever. Hey sakura, don't kill nartuo yet!" ,said kiba as he left with the other two.

We were alone...WAIT WHY DO I KEEP ACTING LIKE ITS A BIG DEAL...well I guess this kinda i-is...hold on sakura just keep your head on straight. Just because they saw through you does not mean this plan is not completely ruined! YEAH! /0[]0)/

"naruto...i-" "sakura! Why did you say that to me! Do you know how much that hurt my feelings!?" I was shocked when he said this, I was expecting him to bust out on me about how selfish I sounded. "Naruto! I just don't want to be useless any more! I'm the weakest of team 7! I can't stand how I never did a thing with out needing some ones help! Then here you were nearly dieing trying to get sasuke back, im so naïve for thinking that you were doing it all for me! Risking your life! I DONT WANT TO LOOSE ANOTHER FRIEND NARUTO! I DONT WANT TO LOOSE YOU!"

when I said this to my surprise, my tears came back but this time they flowed steadily.

Naruto walked closer to me looking at my ugly face, "sakura...i...im sorry" I looked up and he was so close that I could see his eyes almost with tears in them, things got quite...*doki doki*! My heart started beating, why? Then I felt my cold hands and body heat up as naruto hugged me. I could just feel my face turn red when I felt his breath on my neck. That's it, I think that I really do like him. Naruto has always been there for me, but he has never been like a brother for me like sasuke some times. No he has always been there as a best friend. "nnnh naruto...im getting h-hot..."those simple words were so hard for me to say, but the reason why I was hot was because he was making me melt...ACK! NO NO NO NO NONJJONONOJONJBJODJVOJI …...damn...i really do like him. "naruto" he let go and it looked like he was surprised of his own actions,but...he was beet red, he flinched when I looked at him. "SORRY! sakura please just don't hit me!" GEH! h- he!? ***Sigh***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOX

I walk closer to him and he closed his eyes tight. **DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI**

* * *

I took his face and kissed him, shocked I stopped but as soon as I did I felt Naruto kiss me back. The only thing I could think of was my heart beating but at the same time I felt so warm and comfortable, the kiss lasted about 20 seconds before I pushed him off me, "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NARUTO!" "F-FOOL! YOU DID IT FIRST SAKURA YA' KNOW!" " GEH! ITS NOT LIKE I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! I JUST DID IT! IDIOT!" the nerve of that baka! when I tried to punch him he stopped me with a big grin (a.n. BUWAHA! Oh man! I think that naruto is the type to just keep smiling when some thing like this happens!) Heheheheheheheh liar, how is that any better?" "idiot! How can you call me a liar!" I swear if he was not holding my arms...! "your lying because I know you wanted to!" he finally let my arms go, "WHAT EVER YOU IDIOT! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT LOVER BOY UGH!" I go for the trees and I find sai slightly laughing... "(=_=) s-sai?" if he of ALL PEOPLE HEARD THAT! "ah sakura whats wrong you look pail, did you not get along with naruto?" he said this with another strait face. "um no everything is fine, but why are you here?" "oh I just came back because kakashi wanted to speak with you, lets go." …...i don't think he heard.

As they jump through the trees a small smile shows its self on sai's face~

OK SO first of all the reason why I keep saying that I am doing this fast is because of my summer job and my life it self! But I was not sure how to go at this chapter because its so off from the story and I was worried that I went to far with the kiss~buuuuuut~ I know that some where there is a crazy fan girl who LIVES for narutoXsakura, so thats why I did that and added a slight argument at the end so that it would feel more light and believable but this is the LAST chapter so I guess it was almost like a one shot :D please fave and tell me what you think!

OTAKUgenerationQUEEN~


End file.
